


[Podfic] Good Morning, Mr Graves

by SweetSorcery



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bottom Credence Barebone, Consensual Somnophilia, First Kiss, Happy Credence Barebone, Happy Sex, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Male Slash, Massage, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Neck Kissing, Playful Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Protective Original Percival Graves, Romance, Slash, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Smitten Original Percival Graves, Somnophilia, Surprise Kissing, Top Original Percival Graves, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: Waking up with Credence in his arms is a new experience, and Percival does his best not to wake him. Credence is happy to play along. In fact, he's just happy.





	[Podfic] Good Morning, Mr Graves

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Good Morning, Mr Graves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464071) by [SweetSorcery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery). 



> Pardon my "version" of American accents. I'm trying for just a subtle inflection, as my own accent is kind of neutral, and when I try hard, the result is not good. :)

  
_cover art by[SweetSorcery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery)_

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/yb65srg6q4aifxs/GoodMorningMrGraves%20%28music%29%20-%20SweetSorcery.mp3?dl=0) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [Good Morning, Mr Graves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464071)

 **Author:** [SweetSorcery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery)

 **Reader:** [SweetSorcery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery)

 **Musical intro/exit:** Since I Fell For You - Percy Faith

 **Length:** 00:15:35

 **Downloads:** [Complete mp3 (with quiet music intro)](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/yb65srg6q4aifxs/GoodMorningMrGraves%20%28music%29%20-%20SweetSorcery.mp3?dl=0)  
_(left-click to stream, right-click to save)_

[Basic (no music) version - mp3](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/la1u3ra2hvnoler/GoodMorningMrGraves%20-%20SweetSorcery.mp3?dl=0)  
_(left-click to stream, right-click to save)_

I've tested the download links, but I don't use flash; please tell me if you have any trouble with either of these sound files. Thanks for listening!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://sweetsorcery.tumblr.com/), and we can squee about this and maybe other pairings/fandoms we love. And drop me a message there if you'd like me to follow you back. :)
> 
> Copyright of this fandom, some settings and its characters - J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, and possibly other right holders. This story is written purely for the entertainment of fans, and no profit is made.


End file.
